


Arackniss week 2020

by QuarkyThings



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Canon-Typical Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Shooting Guns, aracknissweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkyThings/pseuds/QuarkyThings
Summary: Day 1 - Sniper / FightingDay 2 - Daddy Issues / FamilyDay 3 - Anger / Demon formDay 4- Sexy/ CrossdressingDay 5 - FlusteredDay 6- Human AUDay 7 - On Drugs / DrunkWas no one going to tell me it was my favorite sniper spider’s week? Yes this is going to be a WHOLE lot of pentniss too.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Arackniss week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be able to do every day since I'm already late, but it's fun to do!

Day 1- Sniper/ Fighting  
Snipers were known to have some of the best training of all gunsmen. You could hand any old hoo ha a tommy gun and have them mow down an entire city block, but the skills it took to be a sniper were rare, a finely honed weapon, an irreplaceable asset. 

That’s why The Family only had one, and he was the boss’ son. 

Arackniss had done this for decades now, so much so it was second nature. Find a hiding spot among the crowded skyline of Hell, unslinging his sniper rifle and setting to work for what could be a very long wait until his target came into his sight. 

Never act too quickly, lining up the sight and checking, double checking, triple checking his line was clear, finger hovering over the trigger until the very last moment.

Breath out, timing him pulling the trigger between steady heartbeats. 

A red badge appears in his target's forehead, their shocked expression forever plastered on their face as a holy bullet buries itself in their brain.

Most of them were dead before they even realized what happened. 

It was that split second that hours upon hours of work had led up to, and Arackniss relished in the feeling of a successful kill as he booked it out of a mission, none the wiser of where he even was.

All of his kills went more or less like that, very little change, very little surprises since he was in control. 

\---

It’s safe to say he never thought he’d have to try and snipe down a warlord in the middle of a turf war from a zeppelin. 

\---

“Oi, hold the balloon fuckin’ still will ya?!” Arackniss shouted at the egg bois who were currently keeping the whole mess steady. It took two of them just to reach one lever, and a third running around on top of the console to hit all the proper buttons to make sure they wouldn’t go up in flames. 

“Sorry boss’ boyfriend! 

“I told you not to- nevermind, now's not the time!” Arackniss was thrown to one side, nearly losing grip of his handgun. Not that it really was useful so far from the ground.   
Pentious was currently manning a horrific gatling gun, manically screeching as he vaporized a street corner and more than a few demons.

“The media is here, Nissy!” Pentious shouted to him, and Arackniss swore even louder. 

“I ain’t bein’ outed by a stupid news show!” 

While Pentious may bask in the limelight, the last thing Arackniss wanted was to be on Hellwide news with Pentious. That would raise too many questions, especially considering he was only about half dressed in a dress shirt and rumpled slacks, suspenders hanging around his legs (it was a lazy morning, what could he say?).

“We’ll make it a quick victory, I just want to take out this pesky warlord! This is the third warehouse of mine he’s tried to set fire to!” 

That gave Arackniss a really stupid idea. 

He bounded over to where his sniper case was strapped to the wall (a precaution when the egg bois drove like idiots), pulling out the gun. Lucky thing he kept it clean and had some extra holy bullets. 

“I’m gonna try to snipe the bastard!” he announced, running to one of the portholes and shoving it open, scrambling on top of a storage container with the race of, well, a spider. 

Given that it was so small, it would be very hard for the news chopper to see him. It also meant he was going to have to try and shoot a demon at seven hundred feet out of a window the size of a pizza.

“Are you sure that you can-” Pentious was cut off when the balloon lurched from a bomb thrown at the hull, nearly tossing Arackniss straight off the box he was perched on.

“Are you sure a zeppelin is stable enough for that??” he repeated himself as Arackniss started to line up the shot. 

“We’re gonna fuckin find out!”

Time slowed down as he lined up the shot, right at the warlord’s gloating face. 

“Hold the zeppelin still!” Pentious shouted, but Arackniss barely heard him. 

Breathing deeply, he got his trigger finger ready. 

Breath out. 

The single shot found it’s way into the head of the warlord. 

He looked almost comical in his spluttering, before his body crumpled like a doll with all it’s strings cut. 

Arackniss barely even had time to process it before Pentious scooped him up. 

“You did it, my dear sniper!! You did it!!”

He really did do it, Arackniss realized with a grin. 

“And I really never wanna do it like that ever again!” he said and they laughed, the adrenaline coursing through them.


End file.
